Juste une lettre
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Ceci est une missive d'anniversaire écrite le jour du birthday de Tsu. Heu... Voilà. Ouahou, ça c'est du résumé !


Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Note d'auteur stupide rituelle : les lettres en début de chapitre ont un sens, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas des paragraphes entre eux, de fait.

Eh bien, bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, _

J_'aimerais te baiser comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, te bouffer, petit animal innocent, faire en sorte que tu m'appartiennes déraisonnablement, irrémédiablement, violemment, bruyamment, sauvagement, définitivement._

O_r, je ne sais que trop bien combien tu l'aimes. Je vois la façon pleine d'espoir et de résignation qu'a ton regard de se poser sur elle, et cette douceur je l'avoue, ne sera jamais mienne. _

Y_eux, bouche, sourire, peau, parfum, larmes, soupirs… Je voudrais tout prendre, tout te prendre, _te_ prendre et risquer de m'y perdre, à ma manière égoïste ; tout prendre et ne rien céder, accepter de te voir malheureux dans mes bras pourvu que tu y restes._

E_vidence irrésistible que c'est une place dont tu ne voudrais pas, quand bien même je ramperais à tes pieds, ce que je n'aurais jamais l'audace de faire. Si j'étais moins fier je tenterais quelque chose de fou, mais le rempart de mon ego est encore là, plus fort. Gagnant. _

U_topie. Le sens du mot tendait à m'échapper, mais j'ai songé au goût d'une vie passée avec toi, et j'ai su. Les synonymes abondent. Illusion, chimère, mirage… Mes rêves aussi. Trop impétueux pour être ceux d'un parfait étranger, trop sentimentaux pour me ressembler, ils sont un mal inconnu qui me ronge avec une vigueur vicieuse._

Xérophile_, qui peut vivre dans des lieux secs, arides, tels que le sont mon cœur et mon âme, sécheresse épouvantable de mon être qui me conduit à ne savoir que faire pour t'approcher sans te maltraiter, taire les ambitions sourdes et tourbillonnantes sans devenir ton assassin. _Xérophile_ est un adjectif scientifique hideux qui convient aux palmiers, aux moustiques et qui me va à merveille. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un arbre vorace qui parasite autour de toi. _

A_vant même d'entrevoir la complexité et l'intensité des sentiments, de l'obsession que je viendrai nourrir pour toi par la suite, il y avait le désir, ce putain de serpent qui rampait sous ma peau et gonflait mes veines d'une adrénaline malsaine dont j'aurais voulu être purgé comme on se désintoxique, l'envie de te baiser était, _est_ comme une drogue qui me fait perdre de cette contenance miraculeuse que j'arbore, soit ma meilleure arme. La situation entre nous a tout d'une guerre. Mon orgueil contre ton cul._

N_ous sommes deux ennemis qui évoluent en s'évitant, toi parce que ignore ces sentiers de trouble que tu ouvres en moi, moi avec la seule excuse que je crains de te blesser si je me laissais aller au confort âpre d'être réellement ce que je suis, monstre d'instincts qui pour le moment sommeille. _

N_om de Dieu, cette lettre est la première missive personnelle que j'écris, loin du formalisme professionnel de celles que je rédige pour le Comité de Discipline, et j'ai l'impression de me perdre, de laisser au bord du chemin des morceaux de pensée, d'émotion, de lucidité et plus les mots affluent et échouent sur le papier, plus s'infiltre en moi la conviction que je ne te livrerai pas tout ceci. _

I_l demeure par ailleurs un attrait malsain à te confier mon égarement, cette perdition anarchique et insensée dans laquelle je ne suis plongé que par ta seule existence. J'imagine ton délicat visage surpris et horrifié, aie en conséquence l'envie salace de mordiller ton cou et de glisser une main son ton boxer, oh Tsuna, allons, ce pourrait être si bon…_

V_ain de croire que je peux me contenir, j'ai dû faire une pause pour apaiser mon corps échauffé par le fantasme libidineux qui me submerge lorsque je pense à toi, tes fesses adorablement rebondies, ton air ingénu, ta bouche qui saurait faire bien d'autres choses qu'embrasser. Je m'égare encore._

E_légance il y aurait à taire toutes ces salaceries convoquées par mon esprit à ton sujet, mais ce serait également une sorte de mensonge. Je t'aime, je dois l'admettre, mais pas de la manière chaste, digne, méritante que pourrait avoir une fille, _elle_, _ta princesse_, de le faire. _

R_evenons-en à l'essentiel, toi, les alternatives que tu offres, ta générosité, ton innocence. Tu es immaculé, c'est navrant, aguicheur et entêtant. Au vrai, je disserterais sur toi pendant des heures si l'occasion m'était donnée et si je ne trouvais pas misérable de discourir intarissablement sur un être que je n'aurais jamais jusqu'à l'occasion de posséder. L'orgueil, toujours. Le pragmatisme, également. _

S_ans doute aurais-je mieux fait de ne pas débuter cette lettre, de n'avoir même pas l'idée sournoise qu'il m'était possible de dévider ainsi mes aspirations, mes dilemmes, mes agacements, mes regrets. Journal intime de façon épistolière, se livrer brut, sans apprêt, sans la protection satisfaisante d'une impassibilité qui se dispute à l'agressivité. Etre si pointilleux sur les règlements n'est qu'un moyen comme un autre de dissimuler mes failles, les transposer, les amoindrir. _

A_pprivoiser. Toi dans le rôle du chiot qui gémit sous la pluie, rejeté par ton ancien propriétaire, et moi dans celui du maître providentiel qui t'offrirait le foyer que tu mérites, chaleur artificielle et tendresse masquée par l'indifférence. La simplicité de ce scénario permet de constater ma présente déchéance : je serais capable du plus beau des mensonges pour t'aimer sans en avoir l'air, seulement ce souhait est rendu obsolète par les révélations éhontément intimes qui précèdent. Mon impudeur n'a d'égale que mon égarement. _

I_l y aurait tant de distractions auxquelles j'aimerais m'adonner avec toi… Pas seulement le sexe, quoique qu'il soit liminaire, majeur, peut-être le cœur de la maladie. Toutefois d'autres plaisirs, plus simples, me viennent à l'esprit également. Marcher, bavarder, dîner, dormir, nager… Et là l'étendue incommensurable de mon ignorance à ton propos m'apparaît et je brûle les bobines du film idylliquement passionné et vivant de notre existence qui envahissait ma tête. L'espoir est une sacrée merde._

R_essasser tout ceci n'a d'autre sens que de me soulager et il est certain je jetterai ce ramassis de conneries insipides quand l'écheveau de ma peine et de ma frustration aura achevé de se dérouler. _

E_n fait, je crois que je suis arrivé au terme, mon poignet a subitement cessé ses saccades, je suis vidé, ni tranquille ni satisfait, mais au moins épuisé des aveux accomplis qui attendent en feuilles volantes et humides d'encre de goûter un dernier repos dans une poubelle._

_Bien à toi, avec tout mon vice et ma froideur détruite, _

_Hibari Kyoya. _

Tout d'abord désappointé par cette écriture suprêmement distinguée quoique que singulière, Tsuna eut ensuite un frémissement en reconnaissant celle d'Hibari, familière au travers des nombreux arrêtés et autres notes régulières du Comité de Discipline. Tour à tour il frémit, rougit, s'émut des sentiments puissants qu'exhalaient chacun des mots tracés sur le papier d'une blancheur absolue.

Alors il sut que non seulement Hibari était plus courageux que quiconque ne pouvait le supposer, mais également qu'ils avaient un rêve commun qui n'attendait que d'éclore et de les rendre heureux. Et, de surcroit, il n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire.


End file.
